Back to School
by justlook3
Summary: Cassandra kept strutting around in those shorts . . .and now she and Stone are supposed to be picking the winner of the STEM fair. But they seem more interested in their own chemistry . . . .


The sexual content in this is actually pretty mild, but I get paranoid about these things, thus the rating. Enjoy!

* * *

In retrospect, Stone should have known that he was not going to get that article written that day. But since Baird had given them the day off, he certainly gave it a try. He figured at the very least, Jones would be out of his hair and he could research portfolios for hours.

He was making coffee in the kitchenette when the first challenge to his quiet day off happened.

"Morning, Stone," Cassandra said brightly heading to the refrigerator.

"Good morning," he said a little absently, concentrating on measuring out the grounds.

She was holding a bottle of water and appeared at his elbow. "It is our day off . . . ."

"Yep, yet here we are."

She smiled. "I'm working on a map of the ley lines. You?"

"Research, overdue on an article."

"Well," she took a sip and headed out the door,"happy, uh, research. Can you save me a cup when that's ready?"

"Sure." He made the mistake of looking over at her when she left. Oh, why did she have to be wearing shorts? Okay, they had cats on them. But did they have to fit her quite so well?

It was the shorts. Ever since Rome and those leopard print shorts. And worse yet, the rather vivid recurring dreams he'd been having about her. Dreams that all too often ended up with him . . . .

Stone sighed and went back to staring at the coffee maker. With any luck, he'd hardly see her today and he wouldn't have to dwell on his ever increasing attraction to her. Cassandra was becoming a problem. It wasn't that he didn't trust her anymore. He did. Very much so. And he was pretty sure that she knew he did. But he'd so far avoided saying the words out loud. Mostly because he was afraid what lifting that barrier between them would lead to.

He cared too much about Cassandra. Oh he'd tried to redirect his feelings. Or bury them. Tried to tell himself that he cared for her like he did Baird, like a sister. But he'd not woken up sweating and hard after a dream about Baird. _Ewww._

But he had about Cassandra, especially since Rome, when he'd added the adjective _hot_ to the words he used to describe her. Words like sweet, brilliant, pretty . . . .

He'd tried to redirect his feelings toward someone less problematic. So what did he do? Gotten himself attached to Mabel. And look what had happened there. If he'd been honest with himself, he'd known that wouldn't have worked out. Even if things had been different. She would have run off to Paris and he'd have kept comparing her to Cassandra. Only thing that had come out of that fiasco was the troubling realization that his feelings for Cassandra might not be one-sided after all.

It shouldn't be this complicated. Ordinarily this would be fantastic. They were both single. He could actually have a conversation with her without holding back. She understood what he was saying and he understood her. Yes, they had very different specialties but they could converse as equals. He'd never had a relationship like that, which is why they always failed.

So he and Cassandra . . . .

Worked together.

These things never ended well, he reminded himself. So he was going to have to continue to keep her at arm's length.

* * *

Stone was doomed. That strong talking to he'd given himself that very morning flew out the window.

The second Cassandra strutted in front of him. _Strutted_. Sweet Cassandra often brought out his protective side. But confident, in her element Cassandra? Well . . .That Cassandra certainly made him want to follow along **right** behind her.

 _Damn._

Seriously? Did she have to jump up and down? Was she _trying_ to kill him?

They still didn't know why the clippings book had been so insistent they go to this science fair. But when the usual danger and running was over. Well . . .he was doomed. So he was just going to have to tell her how he felt.

* * *

The organizer of the STEM fair was still under the impression that the Librarians were judges and had come to them in a bit of a panic after the chaos was over. Baird had explained that she saw "Lucinda McCabe" being taken away by paramedics. That was one explanation but Amy had still been disqualified and it was up to them as judges to make the decision as to who the winner was.

Left alone, Baird groaned. "Let's just pick the kid with the volcano."

"It was a paper maiche volcano at a STEM fair, Baird, we can't just . . . ." Stone started to argue, but realized Baird wasn't even bothering to listen. And Ezekiel was sliding out the door of the classroom they'd been meeting in. "Jones, where ya going?"

"You and Cassandra are more qualified to judge this stuff than me, mate."

Baird looked between Jones, Stone and Cassandra. "Again, I find myself having to agree with Ezekiel. You two are the most qualified to judge this. You guys decide who gets the prize. "

Then she turned and headed out the door behind Jones.

Cassandra did not, Stone reflected, look as put out as he would have thought.

"How do you like that?" He muttered.

She merely shrugged and then they both stared at each other for just a moment. This was it, the moment he'd been both anticipating and dreading all day. A chance to just tell her the truth about how he felt. Before he could think about what he was doing, he'd taken the few steps to the door and locked it.

"Ooh, good thinking, secret judge stuff going on. Wouldn't want a kid to walk in," Cassandra said. Her tone was light, but she looked a little uneasy.

He certainly was. He wiped his hands on his jeans and then walked back over to her. One step too many, right into her personal space. To her credit, Cassandra didn't back up like he was afraid she might.

"Stone? What's going on?"

"Cassandra . . .all day . . .I've wanted to. . .not just today. . .for weeks. . .maybe forever . . ."

She blinked and for a moment it seemed like their usual roles were reversed. He was the one talking a mile a minute, stumbling over his words. He felt like a damn high school kid, not sure how to talk to a pretty girl.

"Stone? Slow down. What's going on?"

"I wanna . . .kiss you . . .not just want. . .I need to kiss you."

Her eyes widened but then she smirked. Actually smirked and he felt himself backing her into the desk. "Well, why haven't . . . ."

And then his mouth was on hers. There wasn't even a pause, she was actively participating as if she'd been dying to kiss him all day too. They broke apart for air and just beamed at each other.

She giggled a little. "I was starting to think I'd have to kiss you myself. But then . . ." Her face fell just a moment as she remembered something. "I thought I was wrong about how you felt."

He looked down at her and with one motion, lifted her up on top of the desk. Then he shifted his arms back around her waist, so he could pull her closer. She shifted her arms around his neck and he buried his face in her hair. Hugged her for just a moment.

Then he sighed. "Mabel. I'm sorry about that."

"There's nothing to be sorry about," Cassandra murmured.

"I'll tell you the whole thing later, but I . . .well, there's the working together thing. And I was starting to think well . . .I threw out some signals in Rome and you didn't seem to return them. So I thought it was all one-sided. . . ."

She scooted back so their embrace was loosened and she could look at him. "It wasn't. It's not. But I had my reasons too."

He nodded. "So, can we . . .are we?" He shook his head at himself. "For cryin' out loud. I'm an adult. Can I take you to dinner when this is over?"

She grinned. "Yes."

"I suppose we should get back to judgin'."

"Uh-huh," she said, sliding her hands down so they were resting against his shoulders. "We should do that."

"Right. . . ." But instead he slid one hand into her hair and went back to kissing her.

The kisses continued, increasing in intensity. He slid the hand that was still on her waist under the hem of her top, seeking the warmth of her skin. One of her hands had done similar under his shirt.

"I feel really naughty," Cassandra giggled when they broke for air. "I certainly wasn't a girl who would have made out in a classroom."

He didn't say anything, just got interested in kissing her neck.

"Stone! You made out in a classroom? Stone?"

He grumbled, pulling away from what he was doing. "Not quite this far, but yeah, once."

"How far then?"

"That was 20 years ago." He sighed at the look she was giving him. "I kissed Maddy Rivers in the back of a classroom when we were supposed to be watching a movie. Okay? But just kissed her. There were other kids there, I wasn't gonna feel her up."

"Feel her up," Cassandra giggled. "I bet you were a football player, varsity jacket, the whole thing."

"Cassie . . .whatcha doing?"

"I don't know." She shook her head. "It's been this whole high school thing. The things I didn't do. Too busy with science and then . . .well . . .anyway. "

"High school . . .they claim that's the best time of your life. But that's a lie. This is the best time of my life. Right here, right now."

They stared at each other, something unspoken hanging between them. Then Cassandra made a soft sound and pushed backwards on the desk. The next thing either of them knew they were both on top of the desk, kissing as if the world was ending. His shirt had been bundled up and was under Cassandra's head. Her top and sweater were somewhere on the floor.

"Cassandra," his breath was heavy. "How far? I don't have anything."

"Yes, we do. Open. . .um. . . the second drawer."

Stone moved off of her to do as she asked. "This is a health classroom, isn't it?"

"Yep, sure is. Sex ed handouts."

"I'm not sure I want to know how you knew there'd be anything in there."

She just smiled mysteriously and started to pull off her shorts and tights.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked, his hand lingering at his belt even as he watched her with increasing interest. "A quickie on a desk in a health classroom?"

She stopped and scooted forward to kiss him. "Well, I'd rather be in a bed taking our time, yes. But do I want to stop right now? No, I'm so ready right now."

They looked at each other, Cassandra's hand reached out for his belt. This was strong, confident Cassandra again. The Cassandra that he was so attracted to. And she wanted him. He felt her undo the belt and he lost it. He made a noise that echoed the one she'd made earlier and he was pushing her forward on to the desk. They just pushed remaining clothing out of the way, not even bothering to finish undressing in their haste to be joined.

She really was very ready for him. It didn't take very long before they were both crying out. As fast as it happened, it took a long while for him to come back to himself, his breathing evening out and his heart slowing.

"Wow," she said. "That was . . . ."

"Amazing?"

"Yes."

"Just think what it'll be like when we take our time. Ugh," he raised himself up on his elbows. "I can't believe we just did that. We're gonna have to find a janitor's closet and clean up in here."

She nodded. "I did see some tissues . . .I think they must be on the floor now because they were on the desk before."

They'd actually fallen on to the teacher's chair so he was able to grab some to clean up without having to leave the desk. A few minutes later after they'd redressed and adjusted clothing, he looked over at her.

"Are we okay?"

She nodded, smiling at him. "Is your offer for dinner still on the table?"

"It is." He grinned at her. "I don't have my varsity jacket or even my class ring anymore, but if you want to go steady . . . ."

She giggled. "I never went steady either. But I might like going steady with you."

He tugged her into his arms, kissing her sweetly. Yeah, he was doomed. But it was a good kind of doom.

"Oh . . . ." Cassandra pulled away. "We still have to pick the winner."

"Let's give it to the volcano kid."

Cassandra just laughed.

[end]


End file.
